1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage extension type zoom lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many zoom compact cameras, a multi-stage extension type zoom lens barrel is used to reduce the thickness of the camera when not in use. In such a multi-stage extension zoom lens barrel, the structure is complex and it takes long time to disassemble the zoom lens barrel. Moreover, in general, the disassembling operation requires special disassembling tools which make repairs or replacement of barrel components troublesome. Furthermore, in a rotational feed mechanism for a zoom lens barrel, a cam feed type is known in which the feed (extension or retraction) is carried out in accordance with an engagement between a lead cam (cam groove) and an engagement projection, provided on peripheral surfaces of a pair of opposed lens barrel members; however, the rigidity of the lens barrel tends to decrease due to a small area of engagement between the barrel members.